Ayame-chan
by Shizofreniya
Summary: /!\ceci n'est pas une FANfiction/!\ "Suis-je jolie ?" La vanité est un péché, un péché qui la dévorera.


Ohayo everyone !

Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais/PAN/) avec un écrit original.

Oui, je sais que Fanfiction n'est pas fait pour les écrits originaux mais je vous emmerde bande de suceur de tampon usagé.

Bref, je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours accompagné d'un dessin mais le concours a été annulé.

C'est une histoire d'horreur ce qui explique le rating M.

Si t'es un Chuck Norris de 6 ans, tu peux lire et perdre toute innocence que tu ne possède pas.

**D**isclamer: Tout m'appartiens (bizarre de dire ça...) donc don't touch my story mada fucker ! èwé

Bref, je me la ferme et vous laisse lire cette... chose ?

* * *

**Ayame-Chan  
**

« - A-ya-me~chan elle est tellement banal qu'elle ferait peur à un cadavre ! Chantonna une voix moqueuse »

La dénommé Ayame ferma le livre qu'elle lisait à la fin de cette phrase qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'entendre. Elle soupira en rangeant le roman dans son sac. Quand elle leva la tête, elle entendit des rires. Malgré son air impassible, cette moquerie lui fit mal.

« -Mais elle est tellement bizarre que le cadavre la poignardera ! »

Prenant ses affaires, elle partit rapidement de cet endroit. Ayame détestait son physique si commun. Ses cheveux brun, des traits asiatique à peine marquer, son absence de forme, une peau pâle. Rien ne pourrait la faire sortir du lot. Cependant, ces yeux vairons était la chose qu'elle exécrait le plus. Un oeil marron d'une banalité affligeante et l'autre vert émeraude. Pour elle, le monde était régit par la beauté et elle faisait tout son possible pour être belle. Un jour elle mettait des lentilles de couleurs bleu avec des faux cils, du fond de teint lui donnant une peau halé lui allant à merveille, du gloss rosé et une robe assez courte montrant la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez elle ces jambes longiligne puis le lendemain ayant pas réussis à récolter le moindre compliment lui prouvant qu'elle était jolie, elle mettait un jeans noir avec un débardeur blanc sans maquillage comme aujourd'hui. En rentrant chez elle, la première chose qu'elle faisait été de se voir au miroir. Essayant diverse chose pour l'embellir passant des heures là-dessus ensuite elle faisait ses devoirs pour enfin voir sa famille. Ses parents commençaient en avoir assez de ceci. C'était à peine si Ayame connaissait le nom de sa petite sœur récemment née. Son père et sa mère étaient d'accord pour dire que l'adolescente était une personne égoïste et égocentrique. Alors qu'elle était habillé d'une robe noir à paillette, les cheveux légèrement ondulé et maquillé à la perfection, elle enfila ses escarpins noir devant le regard hébété de ses parents.

« -Que fais-tu Ayame ?

-Il y a une soirée pour Halloween chez Julie et je suis invité donc je dois absolument y allé.

-Tu n'iras pas à cette soirée ! »

Elle arrêta tout mouvement, choqué par les paroles de sa mère.

« -Pourquoi ?! Je dois y aller ! Tu ne comprends pas ?!

-Ne hausse pas le ton avec ta mère ! C'est l'anniversaire de ta mère alors tu reste là ! Tu peux oublié ta petite personne pour celle qui t'a mise au monde pour ce soir !

-Je m'en fou d'elle ! »

C'est alors qu'une dispute éclata une énième fois chez Ayame. Elle partit se coucher sans manger prétextant un autre régime. Elle entendit plusieurs fois dans la soirée la porte sonnée. Halloween, elle détestait cette fête. Elle l'a trouvé ridicule. Qui a-t-il de si amusant à s'enlaidir ? Elle comprenait vraiment pas ces personnes là. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

Une odeur réveilla Ayame et la fit tousser. Se levant de son lit, elle fit quelque pas. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en entendant un craquement qui ne lui présager rien de bon. Son pressentiment se confirma quand le sol se déroba sous son poids. Elle tomba lourdement à l'étage inférieur. Elle ressentit une douleur aigu à son œil gauche. Malgré quelque difficulté, elle réussit à ouvrir son autre œil. Ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Du feu. Sa maison brûlait. D'un regard circulaire, elle remarqua ses parents au sol, inerte. Elle vit avec horreur les flammes qui commencèrent à lécher leurs corps. Elle les appela à s'arracher la voix, espérant qu'ils se réveilleraient en vain. Une envie de vomir monta en elle à l'odeur de chair carbonisé. Elle voyait les chairs des personnes qui lui était chère se faire dévoré par un impitoyable brasier telle de simple viande à un barbecue. Ses pleurs envahirent l'espace malgré le crépitement des flammes. Elle voulait les sortir de là mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas. Son regard se tourna vers le bas de son corps et vit qu'elle était coincé sous l'une des poutres qui avait composé le plafond. Elle était condamné à être un témoin impuissant de la scène. D'un coup, sa sœur lui revint en mémoire. Elle la chercha du regard et la vit gambader non loin d'elle.

« -Nozomi ! Imoto-chan viens voir ta grande sœur ! »

L'enfant lui lança un grand sourire, en marchant vers elle. Son petit rire cristallin lui parvenu, la rassurant un peu.

« -Oui c'est bien, viens voir grande sœur Ayame ! »

Soudain, la petite fille disparu dans les flammes sous le regard remplie de larmes de l'adolescente. Seule les cris du bébé lui parvenait.

« -NOZOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Elle perdit connaissance à son tour.

* * *

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se réveilla mais cela ne lui fit guère plaisir. Elle était dans une chambre d'une blancheur horripilante et une odeur aseptisée écoeurante. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et constata qu'elle avait un pansement sur son œil lui prouvant que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemars et fruit de son imagination. On se croirait dans une série B, avait-elle pensé, amer. Un médecin entra dans la pièce, lui expliquant ce qu'elle savait déjà comme ses parents et sa petite sœur étaient décédés, qu'elle irait en famille d'accueil après son séjour à l'hôpital, son œil émeraude ne sera plus qu'un espace vide et plein d'autre. Elle s'en fichait, elle avait plus rien. La seule question qu'elle posa au docteur fit un choque à celui-ci.

« -Suis-je jolie quand même ? »

Il ne répondit rien, croyant qu'elle délirait à cause de toute la morphine qu'elle avait reçut et sortit. Personne ne c'était douté que quelque chose avait changé chez la jeune fille. Elle se leva du lit et alla se regardait au miroir. En plus de son œil perdu, sa joue droite était entaillé prolongeant son sourire de ce côté. Si elle voulait, en retirant les sutures, elle pourrait passait ses doigts dans la plaie comme si c'était juste la continuité de sa bouche. Elle sourit à son reflet. Qu'elle était jolie ainsi ! Le médecin l'avait tellement trouver belle qu'il n'a pas put répondre à sa question ! Elle était heureuse. Pendant près de deux mois, elle dut voir un psychologue qui décréta que l'adolescente allait mieux et que le choque était passé. Il avait tord tout comme le médecin. Le jour de la rentré pour la jeune fille, elle mit son pansement sur son œil et un masque chirurgical cachant l'entièreté de sa cicatrice. C'était les gens de la famille d'accueil qui l'avait obligé. Ils trouvaient cela assez morbide qu'elle aimait se balader sans aucun pansement, semblant même être heureuse de les possédés. Arrivée au lycée, tout le monde la regardaient. Malgré le masque, elle affichait un grand sourire. Enfin on la regardait comme elle était, comme elle était magnifique. Elle prenait leurs regards dégoûtés pour des regards d'admiration. Ses amis l'évitait, la trouvant trop étrange. C'est vrai, qui serai joyeux d'être orphelin comme ça ? Tout le monde était au courant que la famille d'Ayame fut morte dans un incendie involontaire provoquer par un feu d'artifice qui avait été balancé sur la plante qu'adorait tant la mère de la famille. Alors pourquoi était-elle heureuse ? S'asseyant avec grâce, elle entendit quelque chose qui lui déplut fortement à son propos.

« -Avant, elle était normal mais là elle est vraiment horrible ! Je pari que si tu retire ses pansements c'est encore plus moche ! »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sac et elle se leva pour sortir du cours. Personne ne lui fit la remarque, croyant qu'elle était encore touché par la grosse perte qu'elle avait subit. Elle alla dans les toilettes les plus proches et retira ses pansements. Se lavant le visage à l'eau, elle se regarda au miroir. C'est vrai que son œil n'était pas aussi beau que son autre balafre, il fallait qu'elle l'embellisse. Fouillant son sac, elle trouva une paire de ciseaux. Elle prit le désinfectant se trouvant dans son sac, l'un de ces tuteurs lui avait mit cela dans son sac pour nettoyer ces plaies et des pansements pour les changer. Elle désinfecta les lames puis les porta à son œil. Sans cri et sans montrer la moindre douleur, deux bouts de chairs tombèrent dans le lavabo. Elle lava le sang sur ses ciseaux avant de prendre des compresses dans son sac pour nettoyer son visage du liquide carmin. Maintenant, elle regardait son œil gauche avec son globe oculaire et ses paupières absentes. Qu'elle était moche ainsi ses sutures sur sa joue comparant à ça ! Utilisant les moyen du bord, elle les refit en forme de croix. C'était tellement mieux comme cela ! Elle mit un pansement de son œil et à sa joue. La sonnerie retentit. Elle prit rapidement ses paupières dans le lavabo, lava bien le sang, avant de les mettre à la poubelle. Pourquoi se soucierai-t-elle que quelqu'un les trouve ? Personne ne se douterai que c'était elle ! Pourtant, malgré qu'elle était au sommet de la beauté à ce moment-là, des gens la trouvait encore laide. Cela l'énervait, si seulement elle pouvait retirer ces pansements en étant sûre de ne rien tâcher à cause du sang. Décidant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire au lycée, elle décida de rentrer à sa nouvelle maison. Elle se sentit suivi mais elle en avait que faire. La mère de la famille ne disait rien, ne voulant pas blessé une ''adolescente brisé''. Elle fit comme d'habitude, monta dans la chambre qu'on lui avait octroyé et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle vit quelque chose derrière elle. Une espèce de fumé noir qu'elle trouva attrayante.

« -Yo beauté~ »

Cette voix si chaude et tellement envoûtante qui lui plu directement.

« -Ohayo, Akuma-kun !

-Tu sais, tu me plaît bien petite ! Je t'accorde tout ce que tu souhaite !

-C'est vrai ?

-Dit moi ce que tu souhaite ! »

Elle vit un sourire carnassier en travers de la fumée, un sourire démoniaque emplie de cruauté. Elle trouvait ce sourire le plus beau qu'elle n'ai jamais vu.

« -Je veux être la plus belle, cette œil et cette plaie n'est pas suffisant ! »

La fumée sembla surprise mais son sourire n'eut que plus d'ampleur.

« -Bien ! Que les réjouissance commencent ! »

La fumée se transforma chose à forme humanoïde et fit allongé la jeune fille en la déshabillant. Elle s'en fichait, elle allait avoir la beauté qu'elle rêvait quand d'un coup, la chose lui arracha une partie de sa peau au niveau de son ventre comme si c'était un simple tissus. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur même elle se laissa aller à un rire qui fit augmenté, si possible, le sourire de la créature.

« -Oui, continue ainsi ma belle, laisse toi aller~ »

Son unique œil semblait doté d'une vie propre, bougeant comme un damné. La chose sortit les uns après les autres les organes qui lui était accessible puis une fois qu'il n'en avait plus à la portée de sa main, elle redevient fumée et entra dans le corps de l'adolescente. Bientôt, il ne lui resta que ses os, ses muscle, un organe et tout se trouvait à l'extérieur. Malgré cela, aucun sang n'avait coulé, comme si elle n'en possédait pas et elle était toujours en vie. D'un coup, la fumé devint un démon devant elle. Un être horrible d'après les légendes mais elle était fascinée par ce spectacle. D'un de ces doigts aux ongles semblant aussi tranchante qu'une lame, le démon lui trancha l'autre côté de sa joue, donnant un peu de symétrie au visage. Content de cela, il s'arracha devant elle son œil gauche.

« -Cela serai dommage après tes efforts que tu ne vois que d'un seul œil ! »

Il implanta l'oeil dans l'orbite vide de la jeune fille. Son rire psychédélique augmenta, ressemblant à un hurlement, alertant les personnes de l'étage. Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir de force la porte mais elle refusa quiconque d'entrer dans la pièce. Le démon arracha les deux bras de la brune. Il les posa doucement aux côtés des restes. Son regard se posa sur la brune et il semblait émerveillé par son œuvre.

« -Bien, maintenant, terminons. »

Il se refit fumée et pénétra dans le corps d'Ayame par la plaie béante. Son rire continua ainsi semblant se mêlait à un autre. Plusieurs heure passèrent ainsi animé par de sons sordides. Elle se releva mais vit avec énervement son intestin sortit.

« -Akuma, t'aurait pu faire quelque chose de cela ! »

Elle le prit entre ces mains et constata qu'il était encore reliait à elle. Elle en coupa une grande partie, le réduisant, et le passa autour de son cou avant de recoudre les deux partie qui lui restait ensemble. Elle jeta le reste avec ces autres organes. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ces lèvres. Se dirigeant vers le miroir, elle remarqua le changement de ses jambes. Il n'y avait plus de peau sur ces cuisse, laissant ses muscles à la vue de tous. Il n'y avait que l'os à partir son genoux modifié, telle un animal. Arrivée à son miroir, sa joie était à son comble. Une queue dansait joyeusement dans son dos, son visage était horriblement superbe et le reste de son corps était magnifique.

« -Suis-je jolie ?

-Bien évidemment ! »

Le démon et elle partit dans un petit éclat de rire synchrone. Elle s'avança vers la porte, remarquant aussi qu'elle avait une démarche féline. Elle se mit à chantonner.

« - A-ya-me~chan elle est tellement banal qu'elle ferait peur à un cadavre ! »

Utilisant sa queue, elle ouvra la porte.

« -Mais le cadavre, ce sera toi ! »

La famille d'accueil était paralysé par la peur mais au moment où ils allaient s'enfuir, d'un saut, elle bloqua leurs seuls espoirs de fuite.

« -Suis-je jolie ? »

Tous coururent à cette phrase.

« -Mauvaise réponse, chantonna-t-elle »

Elles les tua et mit leurs corps à côté de ces organes.

« -Akuma, que dois-je faire de tous cela ?

-Cela est à moi, mangez-les, nourrir moi, Ayame-chan ! »

Désormais, Ayame avait la beauté qu'elle rêvait, une beauté morbide. Si elle pose la question « Suis-je jolie ? » espérez que le démon qu'elle abrite soit rassasier et d'avoir la réponse qu'elle attends aujourd'hui.

Alors, suis-je encore jolie pour vous?


End file.
